


Tenko Gets So Wet

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Femfeb Chabashira Tenko, Gen, TERF Chabashira Tenko, and telling people they're "fucking idiots" for discomfort with that is appalling, crackfic, tenko's sexism and transphobia aren't "cute" or "funny"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Himiko pursues self-actualization.
Kudos: 14
Collections: Anonymous





	Tenko Gets So Wet

"So then I told Shuichi that he had to get a sex change in order to talk to me," Tenko said, and smiled, like an idiot child.

"Nyeh," Himiko said, pulling her hat over her face. She'd had it. That was the last straw. It had been bad enough that Tenko wouldn't stop calling her cute, and following her around, and putting her on a pedestal as to what womanhood meant. It had been worse to realize how much of that stalker-ish attraction wasn't even legitimate, but was being played up so Tenko could ignore her _handmaiden_ attraction to Shuichi, a so-called degenerate male.

And then there had been that whole thing with Kiibo, where Tenko had decided he was on thin ice for whatever his identity was. Himiko wasn't the clearest on how, exactly, Kiibo understood his gender, but she did understand transphobia when she saw it.

And Tenko's latest action, her treatment of Shuichi, was plain and simple transphobia.

Himiko used her incredible magical ability to teleport a transphobe into the Pacific Ocean. By that, I mean she pushed Tenko into the water tank she used for a wide variety of magic tricks. Tenko spluttered wildly, feeling betrayed that a biowoman would do such a horrible deed to her as making her slightly wet. Himiko flipped her off.

"Trans rights, baby," Himiko mumbled, and shuffled away.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos this to make a trans person happy.


End file.
